Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a touch integrated circuit (IC) and a touch screen display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Touch screens are a type of input device that is included in display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Field Emission Displays (FEDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Electroluminescent Displays (ELDs), and Electrophoretic Displays (EPDs), and enables a user to input information by directly touching a screen with a finger, a pen or the like while looking at the screen of the display device.
Touch screens sense a touch by using various types. Recently, mutual-capacitive touch screens are attracting much attention. The mutual-capacitive touch screens supply a driving voltage to a touch driving electrode to allow a mutual capacitance to be generated between the touch driving electrode and a touch sensing electrode, and measure a change (which is caused by a touch) in the mutual capacitance to determine whether there is the touch.
In sensing a touch based on the mutual capacitance type, when a touched area is very small, it is difficult to sense the touch because a capacitance change is too small.
In detail, in a pen touch input which is mainly used recently, since a pen touch area is far smaller than a finger touch area which is averagely input, it is difficult to sense a pen touch, and a separate pen touch input device is needed for sensing the pen touch.